MusicMel
Thanks Whatever Our Just a little to start you off! Dragon Blue and yellow Thing Blue diamond Hey Guys!!!!!! My name is Mel or MusicMel and welcome to my page!!! I live in the USA!! :) my birthday is May 31. I go by many names but my most common are Mel, Bree, and Lexi. :) Most people call me weirdo though xD I also have pipsqueak xD I AM A Throw down ! XD XD XD About me So I am a first degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, I love to swim a lot, my favorite sport is Volleyball and I love to sing, dance ( yes, I am wayyy better than Ally ;) ) play, anything that has to do with music! Music is my life and I don't know what I'd do without it. I don't have stage fright so I love to perform! Just like Austin once said, performing makes you feel like you can do anything! :) sigh. Anyway.. My favorite foods are Pancakes and Chocolate. Well, that's about it! Tell me if you have a question bout me! SEE YA!! Lol! :D I'm best friends with everyone on here, but I have a certain amount of people I'm really close too! If you aren't here, it means I need to know you better :) @CharlieB14 : Our awesome founder! So funny, kind, smart, and sweet, I can never wait for my next chance to talk to him! Not to mention can always make me and everyone else smile! If he does anything to hurt Sophie though, I will get him badly. XD @Sophie The R5er : Can't even begin to describe her. Funny, smart, sweet, beautiful, and an AMAZING PRANKSTER!! Nobody can resist her awesome personality! :) She is so stubborn, but that's good. It's great to have will power! @Caroline:)Freak : So funny, and kind! I can't believe how amazing she is! Not mention she is always laughing! An awesome quality! Like a sister, she's always there for me, and to talk to! I will be by her side for a long time! @Veronicalovesauslly4life : So funny, kind, sweet, random, and keeps everyone laughing! You can always count on her to make you laugh! Also like a sister, I've been with her through so much, and I will stay with her through everything :) @Swiftie : really sweet, kind, and knows anything that has to do with Taylor Swift! Really smart! @Bells Foreva: OMG!!' One of the sweetest girls I've ever met!!!!! Always knows how to make me feel better, and so creative! One of the best song writers I've met!!! @Hearts : Soooooooooo kind and amazingly nice! I can't believe I'm even her friend!! She's is a great songwriter too! @AbbyCat : so nice, sweet, kind, and funny! I can never get enough of her amazing personality! An amazing songwriter too!! @KPOP : makes amazing events, has awesome ideas, super funny and creative, and kind!! :) really sweet, and I miss her coming online with us :( @PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly : amazing with pictures, funny, nice, and defiantly cool! So easy to talk to, kind, artistic, and an amazing friend. :) @KLA : so funny, kind, sarcastic ( like me!!) and fun to talk to!! Lives near me, which is a little creepy, but oh we'll! @Allypuppi88 : like my sister! She is sweet, kind, funny, amazing, beautiful, easy to talk to, smart, and all in all amazing! :) @Sarah Bear : sweet, smart, beautiful, talented, and always knows what to say! I absolutely love her! :) Must have seen every R5 TV ever! xD @ImSammyAndIKnowIt : OMG!!! Amazing! So much fun to be around, talk to, and really fun! And he is just purely amazing! I love him like a brother! He is so smart, and an A.MAZ.ING photographer!!! I have no doubt in the world he will get into the college of his dreams :) @Bombom6206 : Esther, I have so many words to say, I can't. To sum it up, pure amazing and smart and sweet and problem solver and easy to talk to. I have no idea why you have stuck with me considering I drive you nuts!! xD @AusllyShallLive : To my Favorite Jiley Shipper, Livster, you are AWESOME!!! I can FANGIRL with you like no tommrow, and can count on you to give me a smile. :) you are so smart, and sweet, kind, and beautiful, and I can't wait to see what comes next for you :) Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Links Category:Awsome Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Us! Category:Registered Users Category:Pictures Category:Radical! Category:Cool Category:Epical Category:Peeps Category:Users! Category:You Category:Mel